JInx of the Ying yang (version 2)
by jinxii silver
Summary: Jinxii, a rare-blooded troll with interesting habits, is entered into the chaos of homestuck. Is the laughably small troll with a love for preforming arts, hiding something under that huge smile?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first fanfiction is here! ^.^~ hope all yo homestucks fanpeoples like! BTW: I'm making silver blood as a very rare blood, bear with me on this you won't regret it! Explanations later on in the story! Twins are in this fic! Both twins are my friends' OCs, so yeah….Oh! And I'll be posting some pics to add on to this on my account! Please comment if you are weird as hell like meh! P.S. I no own da homestucks. **

A gray skinned troll stood outside a mansion, waiting for someone to open the door. She was a very, very small troll, skinny and short, like a mini teenager. She had ruffled very short black hair with a silver gleam to it. She rang the doorbell three more times. There were muffled voices from behind the door as she strained her ears to listen. "I already told you she's a friend of mine! Open the fucking door already!" The door opened. The troll's face brightened as she saw her friends' face-"Kaykay!" the small troll leaped and tackled the other troll to the ground. She got up and dusted herself off. "Kaykay, what are you doing down there? Get up already!" said the small troll. The other troll was still on the ground. "Fine, just give me a sec! Gog Jinxii, why the hell do you always tackle people?!" Kaykay got up as well and glared at the smaller troll.

Kaykay gestured over to another troll staring opened-mouthed at her. "Jinxii, this is my brother, Karkat. Karkat, this is Jinxii Silverslash." Jinxii smiled brightly at the other troll. She then turned back to Kaykay. "This isn't your hive! Did you guys move?" Kaykay sighed. "No we just moved into a huge hive because our friends suggested we all move into the same hive. Since they had more rooms to fill, they invited me and you to live here. Let me introduce you to everyone. One sec."

She took a deep breath, and yelled, "EVERYONE BETTER GET THEIR SORRY ASSES DOWN HERE TO MEET OUR NEW ROOMATE!" A lot of voices yelled back, and there was a symphony of slamming doors and stomps. Twelve trolls all scampered down the steps, followed by four humans. They all gathered 'round Jinxii and Kaykay. "Everyone, this is Jinxii." Then she one-by-one introduced everyone present. "Does anybody have any questions about her?" "What's your blood color?" somebody shouted from the back. "My blood color is silver!" she shouted back. There were oohs and ahhs all around. There were murmurs.

"Isn't silver really rare?"

"That's between purple and blue on the homesmectrum, right?"

"Who the hell cares?"

"You know what? If you have any more questions, ask them yourself! Does anybody want to help Jinxii with her luggage?" said Kaykay. There was an eerie silence. "Okay then. Anybody who helps Jinxii with her luggage gets exempt from kitchen duties tonight since you assholes are so lazy." Suddenly hands shot up in the air. "How about…. Sollux! Help Jinxii with her crapload of luggage!" While a troll with red and blue 3D glasses went outside to get started, Jinxii turned to her friend. She then immediately started chattering extensively. "Oh my gog Kaykay it's been so long since I last saw you I missed you so much! How have you been? Have you done anything interesting lately? All of these people look really cool I can't wait to get to know all of them. Are we going to do anything done today? Oh did I tell you I got a trollian account? I'll tell you my handle later. Oh my gosh this place is so huge! Did you guys all build it? Oh man I'm sooooooo excited! Are those humans? They look funny. Oh gosh it's so cool here!" Kaykay just looked at her. She was quite used to these extensive rants. They happened a lot. Then she looked at Karkat. "Wait a minute. Jinxii, Karkat, you asshat, come here a sec." They both came. "Okay can you two line up back to back?" They did. Everybody else looked at them. Kaykay burst into laughter. "Jinxii, have you grown at all? Your five inches shorter than Karkat. Karkat, I guess you're finally taller than somebody else. Besides me of course."

"Shut the fuck up Kaykay." Said Karkat. They proceeded to have an argument with much colorful language. Jinxii just kept on being her hyper self. Sollux shouted from outside, "Can I please get a little help over here?" in a lispy voice. "How much stuff did you bring? Gog." Jinxii stopped chattering and bounded out to help Sollux. When she got up to her room she looked at the door. "Kaykay, this is sooooooooooooo cool! You put my symbol on here?" On the door was a circle. To be more specific, a ying-yang. Kaykay replied, "Yeah, it's so you remember which room you're in." Kaykay opened the door with excitement. "Whoah, this is huge-" she stopped when her eyes came to rest on the recuperation pod. Her eyes widened in fear. "Get that-that thing- out of here." "but-" exclaimed Kaykay, "Now." Said Jinxii, eyes still transfixed on the pod. Kaykay moved to the pod. "Sollux, help me out." Sollux immediately "But why? That thing took forever to move! If Equius had moved the pod, it would've broken, and gamz would've broken it somehow too! So I had to move it! I'm not moving it again!" Jinxii fixed a deadly stare straight into Sollux's eyes. Sollux gulped. _It's like staring into the eyes of a wolf! _ He thought. He tore his eyes away from the terrifying yet small presence. "On second thought, I apologize. I'm going to help you Kaykay." Kaykay rolled her eyes. " You and your bipolarness." They moved the pod out and a bed in, while Jinxii sat in the corner. Kaykay walked over to her friend. Jinxii suddenly seemed very tired. "I'm taking a nap." said Jinxii. "Okay, just set your alarm for 6:30. We have dinner at 6:45. That will give you some time to drink more coffee. Kaykay walked out of the room, and Jinxii settled down for a nap…


	2. Chapter 2

Jinxii ran down the steps behind Kaykay. "What's for dinner? Who's making it? Those peach skinned things sure are weird. What are they called? Do they eat food? What do they like to eat? What's for dinner?" Kaykay rolled her eyes and yawned. "We're having pizza. You asked that twice." Jinxii smiled widely as she followed Kaykay. "I love pizza!" When they drew closer to the dining room, many different voices were heard. They walked into the dining room. And chaos ruled. People were chattering loudly, arguing, and messing around. A troll with greenish lipstick was sewing at the table like it was completely normal. A troll with gray and white clown makeup, really messy, curly hair and long horns, was continuously honking a horn with a dreamy expression along his sleepy face. A troll with a robotic arm, blue lined eyes, and long hair was yelling at a stuttering troll boy with bull-like horns and robotic legs. A human with sunglasses just sat there watching the chaos, and a nerdy looking human idolized a dirty looking bunny, and so on. Complete and udder chaos. It ruled. With an iron fist. "Well, let's sit down." Said Kaykay. They went around the table until they found two empty seats next to Karkat. Kaykay sat next to Karkat, and Jinxii sat next to Kaykay. Jinxii looked around her. The troll from earlier with the lispy voice and the 3D glasses was also sitting next to her, messing with a computer program. Jinxii took a closer look at him, and her eyes widened, and fear flashed across her face. She stared in horror at the troll. Sollux, for that was his name, felt himself being watched. He turned to her and she immediately looked away. Besides this morning, he had never seen her in his entire life, but she looked at him like they had some sort of horrible past together. He wondered why. The new girl sure was weird. Karkat, on the other hand was desperately holding his hands over his ears. His twin leaned over to him. "Trouble Karkles?" He abruptly banged his fists on the table and stood up. "CAN EVERYBODY SHUT THEIR ARROGANT FUCKING TRAPS FOR FIVE SECONDS? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" everybody was quiet for several seconds. "Five." Said the she troll with the robotic arm. Then the conversation began again. Karkat threw his hands in the air in defeat, and banged his head on the table.

Later, the she troll followed her friend one flight up from her room. Another set of doors with symbols greeted her eyes. She followed Kaykay until she came to the door with a yin-yang on it. She opened it. A monstrous room with a low hanging ceiling was behind the door. "This is your studio. Do whatever the hell you like with it. Eridan turned his into idiotic war planning room. Kanaya turned hers into a fashion studio. So in conclusion, do whatever the heck you please with this room." "Can I expand it? I want to build it a little more." Asked Jinxii, with a hopeful expression on her face. "Sure. I don't give a shit." "Yay!" She got to work at once.

It took her three days to change the room and remodel. She also sealed rooms out one flight up to do what she wanted to do, and installed a window next to the door with silver curtains so people could look inside her room if the curtains allowed it. She moved most of her stuff into her studio, which consisted of dojo mats, a variety of swords and weapons of all kinds, five electric guitars, five large chests filled with instruments, a piano, a DJ's table for mixing tapes, lots and lots of microphones, yoga mats, candles, furniture, rugs, coffee tables, fourteen chests filled with nothing but coffee, and much, much more. In her huge lunchroom sized room, she moved in a deluxe coffee maker with fourteen more chests of coffee, black and silver sheets, fifteen chests of clothes, and three chests of shoes went in her walk-in closet. She also hung a variety of anime posters on the wall. She installed many shelves in the wall, and anime trinkets, figurines, and cosplay outfits were strewn on them. She put in a giant touchscreen computer with extremely large speakers that took up the wall, and built a passageway to the wiring in case she had to repair. She moved in many comfy chairs and side tables. She then showed Kaykay exactly what she did.

She dragged her friend upstairs to her studio. "I built my studio to fit all my needs in a smaller space. It's pretty cool if you ask me. I sealed up a couple rooms upstairs to do it." She opened the door and a coffee lounge greeted Kaykay's eyes. It had book cases stuffed with manga and action and adventure fantasy novels. As soon as she entered, soft calming music reached her ears. Jinxii grabbed a small remote with arrow buttons on it. She gestured to Kaykay to move back to the door. She clicked a button.  
The half of the room with the coffee lounge in it moved back. The half room flipped and a room with red and blue pads filled the floor. A fully equipped dojo lay in front of them. A mirror filled the wall in front of them, and katanas were hung on the wall. Staffs were hung on a rack in the corner. Nun chucks with leather handles were hung on the other wall and wave master kicking bags lined the wall. Calming Japanese music filled the room. "I built this to maintain my black belt levels in karate, jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do." Kaykay stood speechless. Jinxii took one look and laughed. "There's more!" she clicked another button. The wall moved back again and the wall slid sideways. Dubstep started playing. A panel loaded with buttons and speakers with chairs in front of the slanted table sat in front of a big window with a door in the corner. Inside were microphones hanging from the ceiling. It was a recording studio. Kaykay started to stutter. Jinxii pressed another button. a DJ's table was on a small stage. Panels in the ceiling above them flipped and a disco ball and strobe lights appeared in the ceiling. The dubstep got louder, the lights turned off, and the strobe lights started moving and flashing in all the colors of the hemospectrum. Kaykay looked at Jinxii in amazement. She changed the button to the coffee lounge and exited the room. Kaykay followed her to her room. She entered the room. The first thing Kaykay saw was the huge computer on the wall. She went to the computer and pressed a tiny button in the corner of the screen. The computer turned on and a holographic keyboard appeared some ways away from her. She typed in a code and the trollian website appeared. She appeared to grab the holograph and brought it over to Kaykay. "My handle is MoodyReaper, or MR. Do you like the computer? I hooked it up myself. I also made my racks in my closet move to fit all my clothes. Pretty cool huh?" And Kaykay stood there, speechless. "How did you do this in three days?" "Well, I didn't sleep." Jinxii replied. "That probably helped." Kaykay's eyes grew wider. "You didn't fucking _sleep?!_" Jinxii looked down at her feet. "I couldn't. I had nightmares anyway." Kaykay's face softened. "You still have the nightmares about him?" "Yeah." Kaykay stood there, feeling quite helpless. "Drink more of your shitty coffee." And with that, she left the room.


End file.
